


Reborn into the walking dead

by Bigskywolf



Category: The Walking Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigskywolf/pseuds/Bigskywolf
Summary: Harrison aka Harry Potter is a submissive elf kitsune hybrid means the first of his kind of  inheritance in a really long time witch means lots of power. He has to deal with an earlier inheritance because of Voldemort coming and trying to kill one of the twin witch his younger brother is claimed the boy who lived and dumb as a door claims it’s because of the AK spell back splash or something Harry is the real boy who lived Lilly and James have to keep an eye on Harry to





	Reborn into the walking dead

Not gona post for a wail and this might change a lot


End file.
